Experiencing It Together
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Two people are expecting. One is an easy guess the other...not so much. The Impossible can happen in this story. Happy Reading and Reviewing.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone. This one is going to take some explaining. I noticed that all my fanfics have a lot of drama and some sadness and death. Well, any how I decided that I wanted to have some fun. Reviews are welcome. Positvie. Remember this is just for the fun of it alll.  
  
I don't own One Tree Hill, WB, anything with a copy right.  
I own stuff I create out of sheer madness and boredom. giggle, gufaw, he, he, he  
And if you haven't read any of my other stuff, or haven't figured it out I love Jeyton. Mainly Jake.  
  
Story Setup:  
  
No Lucas/ Brooke/ Peyton triangle Nikki's dead Dan's Dead Karen said yes Lucas and Keith didn't go to Charleston Jake and Jenny didn't leave Nathan/Haley-dating not married Lucas/Brooke-not really dating-sort of Jake/Peyton--were the ones who got marrried.  
Jake and Jenny and Peyton don't live with his parents-their on their own. A apartment nearby Nathan's.  
Take place during Senior year.  
  
Anything else that poses questions just ask!  
  
Oh and number one rule in this story:  
The Impossible can Happen grinning like an idiot--oh, yeah  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx  
  
Jake and Peyton Jagielski walked down the hallway towards their friends on the first day of their senior year.  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?"  
  
"Great." Peyton said distantly.  
  
Jake looked over and kissed her causing her to smile like an idiot.  
  
"Okay you two, girls need to get to class." Brooke said, grabbing Peyton and heading down the hallway with Haley on their heels.  
  
Suddenly Jake felt sick.  
  
"Jake, man, you okay?" Lucas and Nathan asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, it's just wierd. I don't feel right at all. Plus, Peyton's acting weird too, and Jenny is in full out terrible two mode."  
  
"That stinks."  
  
Jake nodded and the guys headed to history.  
  
At lunch the girls sat down at the table. They had the unfortunate luck of not getting lunch with their men.  
  
Peyton stared at mac and cheese on the plate and casually added barbeque sauce, mayo, and mustard.  
  
"Are you okay, Peyt?" Haley looked at her curiously.  
  
"Yeah, everythings fine. Why?"  
  
"Look at what your eating." Brooke exclaimed  
  
"What. It tastes good." Peyton shrugged.  
  
The school day went on and oddly fast too. Peyton met Jake on at their car. He had just hung up his phone.  
  
"Um..we need to go."  
  
"Why what's the rush."  
  
"Things have been weird I just don't feel good. And I know you metioned you weren't either. So I...um took the liberty of getting us both doctor's appointments. And Nathan and Haley are looking after Jenny."  
  
Peyton stared at him. He was considerate but still he didn't ask.  
  
It took a bit but soon they two of them had gone through some routine blood work and urine samples. Now they were just waiting for the results.  
  
The doctor came in. Looking highly miffed.  
  
"So what's going on?" peyton asked.  
  
"Mr. Jagielski...have you taken any steriods of any sort within the last year?"  
  
"No" Jake responed confused.  
  
"Well, then I dont know how to explain this. But both of you are...um...well, I guess I better say this straight...you are both...."  
  
He, He, he I know you probably know but let me have my fun. 


	2. chapter two

And we're pretending it has happened before it just rare. I'm going to say it happens to about 500-1,000 men across the world yearly.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
".....Pregnant." The doctor finished and sighed.  
  
Jake looked at him for a second figured- yeah right, he leanded in,  
  
"Doc, have you taken steroids within the last year?"  
  
The doctor took offense an went into a half and hour long spiel explaing every possibilty and reassuring Jake that there was nothing particularly "wrong with him" and ending with,  
  
"It is my strong suggestion you two get appointments for sonograms so we can find out a little more although my guess is your about two or so months along...both of you, Have a nice day."  
  
The two quickly and silently scheduled appointments for this coming Saturday. ANd made their way to the car and got in Jake behind the wheel, but they didn't go anywhere.  
  
"He's got to be joking, he has to, otherwise this is just so wrong."  
  
Peyton who had been silent from the announcement just started to laugh.  
  
Jake sat there staring at her, feeling hurt but then it was his Peyton. This was one of the many reason he had married her.  
  
"What?" he asked faking the hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. THis is just...I don't know..brings a whole new definition of 'experiencing the pregnancy TOGETHER. Come on let's go save Nathan and Haley."  
  
"Hey, you guys how did everything go?" Haley asked as she opened the door to Nathan's apartment.  
  
"Um...well, it's still sinking in."  
  
"Well, you want to talk about it, Jenny and Nathan ended up pooping out."  
  
"um....well, it's hard to explain." Peyton let out slowly.  
  
Haley now looked thoroughly confused, which was rare, for Haley.  
  
The three sat down.  
  
"You see we're um...pregnant." Peyton said shifting  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"See here's the thing we're is very literal. Jake's pregnant too."  
  
"What the.........?"  
  
Nathan had heard. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
Let's just say that when Lucas and Brooke found out...ten minutes later, thanks to Nathan...they took it alot better than Nathan.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do?" Lucas asked Jake as they walked around the neighborhood, waiting for Jenny to wake up.  
  
"I don't know we just found out. I know that I'm going to have to go through with it. Abortion is just not cool, you know."  
  
"You're a brave man Jake."  
  
"I just don't want to explain it to a zillion people. ANd quite frankly, I don't think I could do better than the doctor's 'sea horse theory'."  
  
"We'll help keep it covered if that's what you want."  
  
"What am I going to do about basketball?"  
  
Lucas shrugged and laughed.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Whitey took it the best....he just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Satuday and the whole group came, Jenny was left with Karen, who just didn't grasped the 'Jake' concept and soley thought it was Peyton.  
  
"You two want all four of them with you?"  
  
Jake and Peyton nodded.  
  
"Jake how about we let Peyton go first?"  
  
So Peyton got up and went through the process.  
  
Then it was Jake's turn.  
  
THe gel was applied, which caused a yelp from Jake which amused Nathan to no end.  
  
"Well, lets see. um..huh..well, congrats....looks like your having twins. Now it will be another month or so before we can tell the gender. I would like to see Peyton once every month and Jake twice."  
  
"Hold it...one's weird enought...did you say twins...as in.. two?" Jake felt like his jaw had dropped a good fifty miles.  
  
She nodded.  
  
As the group headed out.  
  
"How about we go SHOPPING." Brooke declared.  
  
"I can't believe I am actually saying this, but right now it sounds like such a good idea." Jake said.  
  
"ANd you needed a doctor to tell you something was up?" Lucas asked Peyton.  
  
"oh...no."  
  
The next thing they saw was Jake dash to the nearest bush and double over.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
Okay so next chapter is going to be all of the fun stuff. This is honestly a little weird writing this, but it is all for fun. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Jake would you hurry up in there? I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"I'm sorry the vomiting stinks."  
  
"You're telling me." Peyton said as she was now allowed in.  
  
"what time is it?" Jake asked as he saw the clock only showed 4 a.m.  
  
"Ugh. I'm never going to get to sleep."  
  
Jake layed down on the couch and looked down at his stomach.  
  
SO THERE IS SOMETHING IN HERE AND IT OBVIOUSLY NOT FOOD OR ANY NORMAL BODY PARTS. THIS IS SOOOO WRONG. WHY IN THE WORLD WAS IT ME OF ALL PEOPLE.  
  
He started fumbly with his stomach.  
  
"And we have seven more months."  
  
"Don't remind me. Come on let's make some jalepeno poppers before school."  
  
"Right there with you."  
  
Six and half hours later Jake was walking with Lucas and Nathan to the cafeteria.  
  
They weren't doing much talking but all of the sudden Lucas heard sniffling. He turned around.  
  
"Jake, what's the matter, man?"  
  
Jake was crying quite profusely.  
  
"I...sniff...I...don't...sniff.....just don't know."  
  
Nathan whispered, "Could you stop? People are starting to stare."  
  
"Oh, well, I am so sorry for being in touch with my emotions, you pompous, arrogant, unfeeling...."  
  
Lucas refereed "Hold it you two let's just go to lunch."  
  
"Whatever you say Big Shot."  
  
Nathan just asked, "So what's for lunch any how?"  
  
Lucas laughed, "Pizza, tacos, and Jake favorit--hold up--where is Jake?"  
  
They turned around. It didn't take too long.  
  
Jake was no more than five feet away head first in a waste basket.  
  
"oh shoot."  
  
The two ran to him and covered him as everyone else started to stare.  
  
they heard some freshmen mumble, "What's wrong with HIM?"  
  
To which Nathan covered, "He lost his retainer...again."  
  
Lucas tried to hide his laughs as he heard between the breaths and all, "I--don't--have--a--retai--"  
  
Nathan elbowed Jake. "Shut up!"  
  
Jake finally finished and the three of them continued on their way.  
  
Nathan leaned in to Lucas.  
  
"If watching Jake go through this isn't some form of birth control..."  
  
"Shut up. I heard that. And would you two stop wearing that cologne it's making me sick."  
  
Lucas and Nathan stopped as Jake walked off.  
  
"I only used soap and generic deoderant."  
  
"Same here." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Nahtan asked Lucas.  
  
Jake was on his way over to Nate's and Haley and Brooke were on their way to Jake and Peyton's for respective girl and guy days.  
  
"What's taking him so long?"  
  
"The extra weight's probably slowing him down." Nathan said.  
  
"Nathan, that's cruel, and please don't say anything stupid."  
  
Jake soon walked in. Though it wasn't obvious he was pregnant, there was evidence of gaining weight.  
  
Nathan looked over, "Hey, dude--aren't those pants a little tight?"  
  
THAT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED. MY BROTHER NATHAN THE IDIOT. Lucas thought as he watched Jake deck Nathan a black eye and bloody nose while he yelled at Nathan for impling he was fat.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Please stop." Nathan squealed. "We'll do what ever you want."  
  
Lucas figured he should stop Jake and soon the three of them were sitting on the couch watching the game.  
  
Jake looked over at the other two, "You want to go shopping?"  
  
Nathan looked about ready to protest, but Lucas elbowed him, "Your the one who opened your big mouth to the pregnant dude." he fiercly whispered into Nathan's ear. Then turned to Jake, "Sure Jake."  
  
Soon they were in the mall, Lucas and Nathan feeling more out of place than ever.  
  
Ten minutes later Jake sighed, "This is so boring."  
  
Nathan started, "Then why--" however he decided it was wiser to shut up when Jake glared in his direction.  
  
Two aisle over, unknown to the boys the girls were looking at some sheets.  
  
"So how you holding up?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Good, pregnant."  
  
"You seem to be handling it better than Jake." Haley added shifting Jenny. "How you handling that anyhow?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just odd knowing my husband is pregant at the same time I am, man, are our kids going to be screwed up or what?"  
  
"That bad?" Brooke asked digging to see if she could find anything cuter than what was in front.  
  
"No it's just sometimes I don't think he forgets I'm preganant too, that and he really hasn't accepted it either."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were him either." Haley mumbled as they turned down the aisle the boys were now headed up.  
  
"Lucas. Jake." Haley " Nathan."  
  
Brooke however saw Nathan's swelling and blackening eye first, "You just had to open your mouth and say something stupid to Jake, didn't you, Nate?"  
  
The look on his face told the girls everything they needed to know.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Jake said now over passionate, swept to Peyton and the two started making out.  
  
"uh..um" Haley cleared her throat.  
  
"WHAT?" Jake and Peyton said irritatedly.  
  
Haley nodded her head towards the sleeping Jenny in her hands.  
  
"What if she wake up and sees...THAT."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and Peyton sighed, "She right. Let's go get us new pants."  
  
Jake just followed her in seemingly total agreement.  
  
Nathan stared after the, "What? Why doesn't SHE get pummeled?"  
  
Lucas looked at him, "You really are out of the loop, could it be because...oh, I don't know...they're married...or it could be the fact that they're both...you know."  
  
He walked by pretending like he was going gut Nathan so that we he turned around to avoid it Lucas smacked him upside the back of the head. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Hey Babe it's me, your wife," Peyton's voice came on the answering machine at their apartment. "I'm just calling from Brooke's place but I wanted to remind you that you have a doctor's apointment in like an hour. And after that could please go to the grocery store and pick up the basics.  
Call me as soon as you find out if it boys or girls or both. Come on Jake, I know you're there. Please I want to talk to the most amazing pregnant man ever. Ok, fine, ignore me, but if I find out you are really there you'll pay--oh, and double check my apointment next week. Sorry I couldn't come with you--Brooke in minor crisis. Love you."  
  
Beeep.  
  
The answering maching wasn't the only thing that beep, scratch that, bleeped either.  
  
Unbeknownst to Peyton, Jake had already noticed the food shotage in their kitchen, partly due to the fact it had been he who had eaten it (Peyton helped but...men...pregnant men). So he had gone to see if he could get in early at the doctors to he could get to the food sooner than later.  
He had recruted Keith to watch Jenny, knowing that if she went to the grocery store she would just be a pain (sneaking things into the cart, smashing things, etc.  
So it had been oblivious Keith who heard the message.  
  
He had been unable to find the phone and figured he'd get a glass of water while the machine picked it up.  
However what he heard had caught him off guard.  
  
"Wait...how...WHAT?"  
  
He soon picked up Jenny and headed to the local (and only) grocery store.  
  
The doctor's office hadn't taken too long and Jake soon found himself in the grocery store.  
  
And not too long after that he found himself in the grocery store bathrooms.  
  
For some reason (maybe it was because he was a dude or maybe because there was two) the morning sickness just wasn't letting up.  
  
He got up wiped his mouth and headed to wash his face.  
  
"Never actually experienced it, but a heard morning sickness could be a killer."  
  
"Keith, what, howed did you know?"  
  
"Acciddent, Peyton left a message...said you were the coolest pregnant dude ever..." Keith shrugged, he was holding Jenny who was too busy trying to eat Keith's jacket button to notice where she was. (Plus she's two)  
  
"How did you know I was here-here." Jake said referring to the point that they were in a restroom.  
  
"Didn't see you in the aisles, then I saw the basket with the seven bulk pickle jars...I don't know...just figured it was a safe bet."  
  
Jake chuckled.  
  
"How you taking this?" Keith asked as they moved outside the bathroom.  
  
"How would YOU take this?"  
  
"Good Point."  
  
"I don't know it's just weird..."  
  
"I would assume that with guy and pregnancy in the same sentence without any woman mentioned."  
  
"Funny, but Peyton is going through it too and I want to be there for her. But it's kind of hard to be there hold her hair while she vomits when you're trying to vomit too."  
  
"Yeah that might be a problem."  
  
"So..why did you come here, again."  
  
"Thought I could help with the heavy lifting. Grocery bags might over work you." Keith laughed.  
  
Jake's face went slightly red. "Oh, shut up."  
  
They got to the apartment and Peyton was waiting in the living room.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
Jake answered, "He was watching Jenny, heard your little message, came and help me at the grocery store."  
  
"So he knows," The guys nodded, she shrugged her shoulder, "Alright, so...boys or girls?"  
  
"B-O-Y---S"  
  
Okay so I have boy names but I'm not really liking them so I need your help. If you've read any of my other stuff you've probably caught my rule.  
The weirder it is...the more likely I am to use it. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I don't own any of the food items/brands mentioned in any of the chapters.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Mr. Jagielski, please remember to keep you shoes on at all times during school." the principal said as he passed Lucas, Nathan, and Jake in the hall.  
  
"Well when your feet are the size of water melons, then we'll talk about the shoe issue." Jake mumbeled as the principal cleared hearing range.  
  
"They swelled up that bad?" Lucas asked trying to show some sympathy.  
  
Jake nodded, "I can't believe I'm going to say this...but I wish I was a girl right now...Peyton's symptoms aren't as bad as mine plus, her stomach is alot easier to explain then the keg these two have wedged into my stomach. And at least we know her's isn't always hungry. She isn't begging for food constantly, like you two down there." He seemed to direct the statement at his stomach, which creeped Nathan out.  
  
Nathan still hadn't learned.  
  
"Could you stop talking to the stomach? You're getting all weird again."  
  
Jake seemed to take this well...until Nathans attention was diverted elsewhere.  
  
Jake took advantage of the moment I whacked Nathan across the back of the head.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"It times like these I feel sorry for your mother."  
  
Queitly so Jake couldn't hear Nathan mumbled, "It's times like these I feel sorry for those boys...and Peyton."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Peton groaned, "What I wouldn't give for a..."  
  
"Here you go best friend" Brooke opened her purse to reveal thirty Reese's Fast Breaks, and Haley opend hers to reveal about a pound of tootsie rolls and dum dums.  
  
They had been Peytons major craving during the now six and a half months of the pregancy.  
  
"you guys rock" Peyton sadi grabbing a tootsi roll and a fast break.  
  
"We know." Brooke smiled.  
  
Peyton laughed, "It's not my fault that she loves candy." Pointing to her stomach.  
  
"Have you guys talked about names for them yet?" Haley asked.  
  
"Jake won't think of names for the boys yet but we like Emerson 'Emie' Alisa or Ryan Marie for her. What do you guys think?"  
  
Brooke answered with 'Emerson' at the same time Haley answered 'Ryan'.  
  
The three laughed as they made their way to the next class.  
  
So what do you think. Review please. ANd do you want Emerson Alisa or Ryan Marie let me know. 


	8. Final Chapter

Ok. So I'm speeding up some.  
  
Eight Months After the beginning of the story.  
  
"Hey doc, um, how exactly are they going to come out?" Jake asked some what nervouly.  
  
"Well, you will probably expierence a sort of water breaking and contraction but I think it would be best to do a ceacarean section?"  
  
"What...What's that?"  
  
"Hon" Peyton spoke up "It might be better if we discuss that together.  
  
"I agree. So that it for today, hopefully the three babies will make thier entrance."  
  
The two headed out. Jake putting on a large coat to cover the stomach.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"Three more weeks and we're out here for good." Nathan said joyfully.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Peyton sneered, she wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
Her Nathan and Haley made their way to the assembly and to where Lucas and Brooke where.  
  
"Where's Jake?"  
  
Lucas shrugged as Peyton all of the sudden felt a surge in her stomach.  
  
"Boo" Jake had appeared  
  
"oh, sh---"  
  
"Nice to see you too." Jake said chuckling.  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
"Your what? Oh no."  
  
The two scurried out the best could, to any one who payed any attention, they looked like two waddling penquins.  
  
Five hours later Ryan Marie was born.  
  
A week later.  
  
"How's everything going at home?" Lucas leaned in and asked Jake who sat in front of him in History.  
  
"Chaotic. Jenny hasn't gotten used to not being the center of attention."  
  
"That should be fun."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"What's the matter, man?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Scott, Mr. Jagielski." The teacher asked.  
  
"Um...May I use the restroom, Mrs. Ceiner?"  
  
"No, I'm in the middle of a lecture."  
  
"But ma'am, it's extremely important."  
  
" You know the rules, Mr. Jagielski, is it really More important than the French Revolution?"  
  
"Yes, quite a bit."  
  
The teacher gave in. Jake quickly grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door. He was out side the gym door when a large "contraction" hit him. He doubled over in pain and slid into the gym door. It was empty. He could see Whitey standing on the other side of the door shaking his head at who ever he was talking to.  
  
MAYBE IF I SCREAM LOUD ENOUGH.  
  
"Whitey. Coach. Coach! Whitey."  
  
Whitney must of heard something because he turned around and caught sight of Jake sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Jagielski what's the matter."  
  
He pointed to his stomach as more pain went through his body.  
  
He soon was at the hospital.  
  
The doctor rushed. "Mr. Jagielski, the first step is to give you an epidural, do you know what that is?"  
  
Jake shook his head.  
  
"Well, it's to temporarily paralyze your lower body so we can get the boys out."  
  
The doctor explained what Jake needed to do and he complied.  
  
"Now your going to need to sit very still."  
  
The needle went towards and in.  
  
"Oh---"  
  
The procedure continued quite nicely.  
  
Jake gave birth to Abbott Kyton and Bailey Orion.  
  
Jake looked at the two boys as he lay in the bed afterwards. And smiled.  
  
Later that day, Lucas made his way and soon so did Brooke and and a upset Haley.  
  
"Hales what's the matter?" Peyton asked holding Abbott.  
  
"It's probably nothing. I can't find Nathan. He won't answer his phone and he's not at his apartment."  
  
"Did something happen between you two?" Jake asked.  
  
She shrugged. YEAH, SORT OF...she thought.  
  
Okay so that's the end.  
  
There'll be a sequel. WIth Nathan. and his payback. Packbacks. Yeah.  
Check it out. It's going to be a bit more dramatic...more like my usual stuff.  
  
Thanks to x3Tinker bell 05for your opinion on the girls name--the only one And for the names for the boys. 


End file.
